


And the Point of it All?

by MsLetcher17



Series: HacyWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hacy, Hacy Week, HacyWeek 2020, Light Angst, Male Charmed Ones, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Even in a world where Harry is a Charmed One and Macy is a whitelighter, they still manage to find each other fall in love.***For Hacy Week Day 6: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Jimmy, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	And the Point of it All?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Woot Woot!  
> The title is from the Anthony Hamilton song of the same name.  
> Enjoy!

“We can’t keep doing this,” Macy said as she wrapped her sheet around herself and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why not?” Harry, unashamed of his lack of clothing, especially considering what they just finished doing, moved across the bed to sit behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to tug the sheet from her body. When she wouldn’t let go of the death grip she had on it he decided to change tactics. Instead, he rested his hands on her thighs and began to rub small circles on the outside of them. Using his chin he moved her hair aside and started to kiss her neck in time to the rhythm his hands were keeping. 

“Because it’s forbidden for one thing and because you’re going to get us caught since you are incapable of keeping your hands to yourself.” Even though she was chastising him she still turned her head to the side and placed a small kiss on his lips.

It was true. He loved touching her and he never wanted to stop. Damn the Elders and their rules.

One year ago Harry and his brothers, James and Daniel’s whitelighter, Tessa, died in a demon attack. The Elders assigned them Macy as a replacement. Being the Charmed Ones was a thankless and dangerous job so the Elders had to make sure their whitelighter was the best of the best. And Macy was. She was smart, resourceful, and beautiful. The last thing didn’t help with the job but Harry liked to think about it sometimes. Or all the time. 

James, the eldest brother, was closest to Tessa so he was the least friendly to Macy. Well he was generally unfriendly to everyone until he got to know them but the speed with which the Elders replaced their newly deceased whitelighter didn’t help matters. He could move things with his mind and his powers had been all over the place after Tessa’s death. Macy’s attempts to help him control his emotions, and therefore powers, were seen by James as attempts to control him. Their relationship had been rocky ever since. As he processed his grief he warmed more to Macy’s presence but they were far from having anything resembling an actual friendship.

Daniel, the youngest of the three and also an empath, was pretty easy going. He was sad at the loss of Tessa but he wasn’t going to treat Macy badly because of it. The two of them actually had a lot in common but he spent the majority of the last year helping James deal with his emotions so he didn’t have an abundance of “hang out” time. 

Things were different with Harry. In the beginning he was ambivalent. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Tessa, quite the contrary. Losing her reinforced a lot of the problems he’d had with being a witch over the three years since he had his brothers found out about their powers. And subsequently their destiny. Before discovering the existence of magic Harry had dreams of a normal life. Where he got married and had kids, maybe even a dog. Since then he’s had to regularly put his life on hold to run around and freeze stuff while his super witch brothers vanquished demons. Sure he was occasionally needed for a power of three spell but he didn’t even have to say the words more often than not. He just had to grab a hand and wait for the fireworks. He’s had more promising relationships than he could count ruined by witchcraft. Saving the world was cool and all but it wasn’t going to keep him warm at night. Or grow old with him. Tessa’s death hurt him in ways he still didn’t have the courage to explore. But the Elders being so quick to assign them a new whitelighter made him feel expendable. Like if he or one of his brothers, the most important people in his life, died they would just replace them with another Charmed One and keep on like they never existed. They risked their lives everyday to save the world and Tessa didn’t even get a funeral. It really exposed his disillusionment with the whole system. He was asked to sacrifice every good thing in his life, the things that made life worth living for him. And he felt like if he died, before he really got to live, there was another model in the closet they could power up to do their bidding. Why should he continue putting his life on hold for a group of old fashion witches that couldn’t care less about him? 

These thoughts made him unwilling to bond with Macy for the first couple months of her assignment. He didn’t want to get attached in case something happened to her. He didn’t want to go through that pain again. But his plan was thwarted when he and Macy went on a mission together. They were tasked with helping the Dryads protect the sacred grove during the harvest moon. It was, thankfully, uneventful. While they were keeping watch Harry was content to sit in silence but, as he discovered, Macy doesn’t really like silence. So he decided to not be a douchebag and they started talking. In a shocking turn of events it turned out they had a lot in common. Macy loved to bake. She said keeping her hands busy was how she cleared her head. Harry loved to cook for the same reason. Focusing on a project helped him work out his problems and emotions. Harry worked in the lab at Hilltowne University as a geneticist. Macy worked there too. Her “cover” job was a biology professor. She had an interest in science and research but she wasn’t allowed to pursue a real career in the profession. It would mean she would have less time available for her charges and that was not an option. But she read every scientific journal she could get her hands on in her free time. They spent the whole night talking about the ethical ramifications of gene manipulation.

Their relationship changed that night. Since then they spent almost every minute together. They would have lunch in Macy’s office. Go bowling with James and Daniel. On weekends they tried new recipes. They were practically attached at the hip. Harry, at first, thought it was because he had finally found someone he could talk to about anything. It wasn’t until James confronted him that he realized it was something else entirely. James was jealous because he lost Tessa and he didn’t think it was fair how close Harry and Macy were becoming. Harry argued the difference was James was in love with Tessa. It was a, not so secret, secret in their household that James had romantic feelings for their whitelighter. He never told Harry whether he revealed these feelings to her before she died or if she returned them and Harry knew better than to ask him. When James yelled, “Yeah and you’re in love with Macy.” Harry’s first instinct was to deny it. But the more he thought about it the more he realized his brother may have been right. Harry was falling for Macy. 

He tried to ignore his feelings at first but he was terrible at hiding things from her. So he ended up blurting out that he was in love with her at lunch one day. She said she felt the same, because she didn’t want to lie to him, but shut down the possibility of a relationship. Harry was not so easily deterred. Macy was the first person in a long time he could see an actual future with. He wasn’t about to let the Elders ruin it with their asinine rules. He decided he was going to woo her so he showered her with compliments, brought her flowers, told her all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. He arranged for them to go on missions, just the two of them. He would find symposiums on gene therapy and invite her to attend with him. He even conjured her a locket that had their picture on one side and made a rainbow when it was opened after she told him how much she loved rainbows. After a month she finally gave in. He probably should’ve felt bad for playing dirty but all’s fair in love and war. 

It had been six months since their ‘affair’ started and they seemed to be in a preptural loop of love, denial, fear and lust. Today they were at her condo. It was supposed to be a quiet night. Just dinner and a movie. But one thing led to another and she led him to her bed and...well...things escalated from there. Now, they had reached the part of the program where she told him they needed to stop and he distracted her the best way he knew how. 

“I am incapable of keeping my hands to myself because you’re sexy and I love you,” He mumbled into the side of her neck. “Work on being less attractive and I’ll work on my need to feel you up constantly.”

“Harry! I’m serious.” She tried to move and detach his lips from her neck but he wasn’t giving her much room. Turning her head slightly she tried to make eye contact with him. She only did that when she wasn’t in the mood for his tricks.

“I know Macy,” He sighed. He couldn’t mask his exasperation. This cycle had been going on since their relationship started and he was sick of it. Moving a few inches to the right, so he could have a better view of her face, he continued, “I know we shouldn’t be doing this but I love you and I want to be with you.”

Macy turned away at his declaration, unwilling to make eye contact she replied, “I care about you too. But I’m afraid of what the Elders will do if they find out. They aren’t exactly known for being forgiving. Especially when someone breaks their most sacred rule.”

“Screw the Elders,” He proclaimed. 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re a Charmed One. You’re not so easily replaced.”

“You’re right I am a Charmed One and if they try to take you away I’ll quit.” He had been thinking about it a lot recently. He could bind his powers and he and Macy could run away together. He would miss his brothers but they would probably be safer without him around breaking rules and causing a fuss.

“You can’t do that. What would happen to the world if there was no Charmed Ones?”

“Screw the world! I just want you.”

“Harry,” Macy sighed and rose from the bed in search of her clothes. Harry watched as her movements became more frantic. Her anxiety was rising. 

“Tell me you don’t love me.” That stopped her in her her tracks and he continued, “Tell me this is just sex for you and we’ll stop.” He stood from the bed and stepped behind her and wrapped her in his arms once again. In her ear he whispered, “Tell me this isn’t anything more than a physical attraction for you and we can end it right here and now.”

Still gripping the sheet she loosened his grip, turned in his arms and looked deep into his eyes. Hers were wide with worry but he couldn’t stop. This needed to be said. 

“I love you Macy,” He said again. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t ask to be one of the most powerful witches in the world so I don’t see why I should be punished for it. I have tried to stop loving you but I can’t. And I understand your hesitation. But I am so sick of being told what I can and can’t do.” He placed his hands on her waist and started to rub small soothing circles. “I deserve a life and I want one with you. But if you tell me you don’t feel the same I will move on. It will hurt like hell but I will respect your feelings and your boundaries.” Placing a small peck on her lips he concluded, “I don’t need to tell you this but you’re allowed to not feel the same. But, I think you do. Do you?” Harry typically exuded confidence but that was because he’s never cared about anything as much as he has this. 

Macy lifted one hand from the sheet and rested it on his cheek. Her lips held a soft smile as she brought them toward his own in a brief kiss. 

“I love you too,” Macy whispered. Harry’s face lit up. It was the first time she’d ever said those words to him. She would usually say she cared for him. Never love. 

“I know it’s scary.” Harry started walking them backward toward the bed. Macy smiled and allowed herself to be pulled. She also offered no resistance when he finally tugged the sheet from her body. He continued, “And I know it’s dangerous. But we can figure it out. We love each other and as long as we’re together we can do anything.”

Once his legs hit the edge of the bed he sat. He then guided Macy’s legs so she was straddling him.

She nodded and repeated, “Anything.” 

As quaint as the notion that loved conquered all was, they would have to come up with an actual plan soon. It would probably have to start with telling his brothers. They would have to give James at least two weeks for his temper to cool. Figuring out how to keep Macy safe and impressing upon the Elders that they weren’t to be messed with or challenged would need to come next. They would show them that Macy was a part of their family now and the Charmed Ones wouldn’t accept a replacement. But not tonight. Tonight was just for the two of them. And even though he could see a flicker of worry still in her eyes she let him distract her for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. See you tomorrow.  
> Please leave comments and kudos and read the other stories.


End file.
